User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 41
A Failed Assassination Attempt Today is Friday, May 8 and I'm suppose to do yet another mission tomorrow for the government agency to take out Max Hayes at the old house where my friends and I had found the large supply of SPANK. I'm not really looking forward to it since I feel that I don't have a purpose to fight anymore. I also don't want to do it because Derek and I weren't going to have any help from the agency since we let those two men die the last mission. Of course, we do have Coach Raymond helping us out. Why would he help out? I don't know. It is going to be a long day tomorrow, that's for sure. I was in Derek's hotel room with Derek and Coach Raymond discussing the plan about what our mission tomorrow. "So why is Coach Raymond here helping us out with this?" I asked Derek. "He knows how to use a rifle real well from what he told me", Derek told me. "He better know how to for MY sake", I said outloud. We both turned to Coach just when he is describing what we should do. "Okay, Max usually is in the car in the middle of the convoy, so we just go to make sure we aim our rifles at the middle car", Coach Raymond said. "You know alot about Max for some reason, Michael", Derek said. "I read alot of articles about him in newspapers", Coach said. "At least we know something. You and Clayton here will snipe from the hill while I storm the house to get to him", Derek said. "Sounds good enough with me", Coach said. "Do I have to be there tomorrow because it sounds like you two have everything under control", I said. "Yes", they both said. "Great", I mumbled. The meeting ended and I went back to the school to talk to my friends who were watching ''Republican Space Rangers ''in the Boys' Dorm common room. "I guess you'll be having a busy day tomorrow, huh?" Greg asked. "I envy you", Michael scarcastically said. "I don't even want to do this anymore", I stated. "I mean what's the point since I found out that Derek is my real dad? Shouldn't the government pricks up in Liberty City should know that by now?" "They probably don't give a fuck", Charles said. "It's also great to know that I also have to worry about killing bad guys this month as well as finals in my classes", I said scarcastically. "Yeah and I have to worry about running my shop as well as my finals", Charles said. "Running a shop ain't as bad as having to be the government's errand boy for I-don't-know how long. Maybe two years", I said. "Yeah", Charles agreed. I looked at the time on my cellphone and it said 11 PM. "I going to go to bed now. I gotta get up early around 7 o'clock", I told my friends. I left them in the common room and then went to sleep in my dorm room. The Next Day; 5:50 AM I took my shower and then put on some fresh clothes. I was real quiet enough to where I didn't wake Greg up. I walked out of the dorm room as well as the Boys' Dorm and then snuck around campus to make sure I wasn't spotted anybody that might patrol this early. It was still dark and the prefects may not be patroling this early, but there was no way I wanted to make a risk and get caught. Once I got past the school gates, getting caught by prefects wasn't my only concern not. Some police officers might just bust me for being out this early. So I just snuck all the way to the hotel where Derek was staying. Once there, I saw him getting ready to leave in his rental car. I knocked on his window. He rolled it down and I asked, "May I have a ride there?" "I was going to pick you up anyway. Get in", he told me. I got in and then he starting driving us to the old house. During the ride, I tried to call Jill to make sure that she stays on campus. She wasn't picking up her phone though. "Damn, why ain't she picking up her phone?" I asked myself. "She must have turned it off or she's still sleeping", Derek said. "Yeah, I wasn't asking you", I told him. He eye-balled me with a angry look in his eyes like he was about to yell. "I just want to get this task over with so I can continue sleeping and hang out with my friends", I told him. He didn't really say anything afterwards. He just continuing with the driving while I just sat there in the car, looking out my window. One Hour Later; 7 AM I was in position on top of a hill with Coach Raymond, loading up the snpier rifle. "You better know what you're doing or I'm leaving as soon as those pricks come up the hill", I warned him. "I know what I'm doing. I've shot a rifle several times before", Coach said. "And it's also weird that you know how to shoot guns and being a coach doesn't involve shooting guns", I added. "I hunt sometimes", he said. "And how do you know so much about Max? I know no newspaper articles would say which vehicle he would ride in while in a convoy", I said. "I just know for sure", he said. "Yeah, sure", I said. "You been quite an asshole ever since you found out that Derek is your father", Coach said. "I just want to get this over with as soon as possible", I told him. Just then, we saw the vehicles pull up infront of the house. "Not we're getting somewhere", I said. Coach then aimed down the rifle while I just did nothing. "I could be in my dorm room right now sleeping till 12", I said outloud. "Quiet", Coach said. He was aiming down the rifle till he said, "Who is that blonde girl down there?" I then pushed him aside and looked down the scope. It was Jill. "Damn it, he has her as a hostage. What the hell", I said. Just then, my phone started ringing and I answered it quickly to make sure Max's boys didn't hear the ringing. "Hello", I answered. "Clayton, you think I wouldn't know about you guys waiting to kill me?" he asked. "How did you know?" I asked him. "Let's just say I have a friend who gives inside detail about what you're doing. By the way, tell Michael Raymond I said hi", he said. I looked at Coach right beside me and then I said to Max, "Let Jill go". "Why? I already had the fun of killing your other friends. Tell you what, give me about a million dollars and she's yours to keep. But in the meantime, I'll keeping her". Just then, I saw a Cerberus putting Jill in one of the cars. Then the cars starting pulling out of the area. I was about to open fire on the cars till Coach said, "Don't. They might as well kill her if you open fire". "We gotta do something", I told him. "There's nothing we can do", he said. I turned to Coach and then I yelled, "AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. YOU SOLD US OUT". "I did not", he protested. "THEN HOW DOES MAX KNOW YOU?" I yelled. Just then, Derek came out from behind some bushes. "You guys did see who they had, right?" he asked. "No duh, Surlock. But that ain't the problem. Max Hayes knows Coach Raymond over here", I said. "What?" Derek asked in disbelief. I then grabbed Coach by the neck and then slammed him against a tree. "Clayton, he's a teacher....and he's elder. Fifty years old", Derek pointed out. "I don't give a fuck", I told him. I then pulled out my pistol from my pocket (which I didn't realize I had it with me till now) and aimmed at Coach's head. "HOW THE HELL DOES MAX KNOW YOU?" I yelled. I wanted an answer right now. There was nothing that was going to calm me down now except for an answer. The answer. Category:Blog posts